Tell Them We Remember
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: A Holocaust story. When ZIM tries to go back in time to learn Hitler's secrets, Dib and an unlikely ally teach him the wrongness of Hitler's doings.


**~Tell Them We Remember: A Holocaust Story~**

_**A/N: Everyone's heard stories about the Holocaust, but has anyone ever taken the time to write one? Well, I've decided that in haunting memories of the time of World War II during the 1930s, I shall be the one to combine fact with fiction. I will warn you ahead of time that if I cried while writing it, I'm sure many of you shall cry while reading it. Enjoy.**_

**~We Will Never Forget **

_by Alexander Kimel - Holocaust Survivor __We will never forget the selections at Auschwitz, Where Black Jackals condemned millions to gas, Right - death, left - life, right death... death ...death. The black finger, surrounded with barking dogs, Works like the Angel of Death, creating living hell. Children are torn apart from the tender embrace Of mothers, clinging to their treasures. Babies wailing from hunger, Parents parting tearfully with their children. Fathers shaken with helpless rage. The condemned form a column of trembling fear. Soon the mass of fainting humanity Is lead to the clean foyer of death. Disrobe quickly, take a shower and you will be fed. Food! Food! The hungry mass of disoriented humanity Awakens runs and fights to get into the chamber of gas. The heavy door closes and the cyclone dropped. Soon the parents choke and turn blue, Later the children turn rigid with death The people become a twisted load, Of intertwined limps and heads glued with blood. When the human pulp is ready for the works, Sondercommando quickly pull, The bodies apart, peel the gold from the mouths. And the remains are taken to the open pit, Where the bones are cleaned with fire, And the fat drained for human soap. Six days a week the Jackals drink beer, And rejoice doing the Devil's work. Sunday is the day of rest, the day When the Jackals ride to the Church, to praise God And assure the Salvation of their pious souls. Deutschland, Deutschland Uber Alles! In this Kingdom of Evil, There is no peace for the Righteous. It is the wicked that inherited This tortured World, engulfed In the red, milky, cry-absorbing fog, Guarding the wilted conscience of man._

**Chapter 1: Time Travel**

"And, uh, what do you plan to accomplish by all of this?" The computer asked as ZIM once again stood in front of his time machine.

"Oh, I plan to accomplish much by this." ZIM said smugly.

"Oh? How so?"

ZIM turned to glare at the computer screen. "Today in skool the bitter teaching unti taught us about World War I and the famous dictator Adolph Hitler." (A/N: How that name haunts me... I'm related to him, you know.)

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Alright class, today the skool board demands that you usless wastes of flash leanr about the 1930s. Which of course is WWII. This means that we will be learning about Adolph Hitler. Also- ugh, yes Zim?"_

_ZIM put his hand down. "THis Adolph Hitler person. How powerful was he?" _

_Bitters raised an eyebrow. "Hilter was the German dictator who successfully managed to wipe out an entire race of Jews and people he deemed unworthy, as well as-"_

_Dib leaped up. "That's not true! He only wiped out most of them! The very few who escaped-"_

_The room darkened and Bitters' form shifted and seemed to grow. "I believe I am the teacher here, SIT DOWN."_

_Dib sat._

**~END FLASHBACK~**

"Your point?" The computer beeped.

ZIM sighed. "I plan to go back and learn the secret to Hitler's success and then use it to take over this spinning ball of dirt here in the present time."

"Whatever. Can't wait to ssee this one blow up in your face." The computer fell silent.

(Meanwhile, upstairs)

GIR leapt up when the door creaked open. "INTRUDER!" He started running in circles and screaming.

Dib tackled the screaming cloth covered robot and hissed. "Quiet! Now, I need to lead me to Zim's lab, okay?"

GIR nodded and grinned widely. "OKAY!"

(Back in the lab)

Zim looked up from his keypad. " Alright computer, take care of the base while I'm gone."

Just as he started to move towards the open portal, he heard the elevator come to a stop and whipped around in time to see Dib snap a few pictures.

"Wow! Is that a time machine?"

"Get out of here, Dib-filth! I'm busy!"

Dib blinked. "With what? Another plan that will ulitmately fail?"

Zim grinned evilly. "Oh, I asure you _Dib _that this plan will _not _fail. As you can see, this time machine has been programmed to take me back to the Earth date of April 9, 1933."

Dib blinked again. "The Holocaust? What do you plan to do there?"

Zim's grinned never wavered as he shut his eyes. "Simple. I will learn everything about Hitler's rise to power then return here and use that power to take control of Earth in this day and age. And no one can stop me." Zim opened his eyes and realized Dib had gone through the portal. "Inscolent fool-boy!" He snarled as he attached something to his glove. "You'll ruin everything!" He ran through the portal without glancing back.

**_A/N: Well, I've been up since about 4:30A.M., putting my insomnia to good use, so I hope you enjoyed it! And I would like to thank _**_Invader Nav, **without whom this story would've probably never been as amazing as it is now. :D Thanks Nav! (So I made a mistake, we all do it. I am pleased to inform you all that Hitler's rise to power was in WWII, so please, I fixed my mistakes, leave me the hell alone about it.)**_


End file.
